Heartbeat
by Giraffe purple
Summary: Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku, Kui Xian? Padahal sebentar lagi kita../ DEG... DEG... DEG.. Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar begini?/Chapter 1 Update/YAOI/KyuWook/slight: KyuMin/KuiXu/HaeHyuk/Zhoury/DLDR and RnR ne?
1. Prolog

**:: Heartbeat ::**

**~Prolog~**

Pair: KyuWook

Slight : KyuMin, KuiXu (Kui Xian x Li Xu), HaeHyuk, ZhouRy

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rate: T

Disclaimer: All cast is belong to them self, this fict is belong to me!

Waning: YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. Boleh ngeBash cerita tapi dilarang keras NgeBash Cast! **DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ**

Hah, karena banyak yang request ke saya Fictnya KyuWook, saya balik lagi dgn fict KyuWook. Padahal yang Mistake kemaren cuma iseng-iseng aja. Gag tau kenapa pas buat FF tentang KyuWook, bawaannya pengen Angst aja genrenya. Hehe. Fict ini terinspirasi sama DraKor lama, Author aja sampe lupa judulnya apaan. Enjoy...

**:: Heartbeat ::**

Rintik gerimis mengiringi proses upacara kremasi seseorang. Tampak seorang namja mungil nan manis tengah memegang guci abu. Ekspresinya datar, tatapannya kosong, sementara matanya terlihat bengkak tanda bahwa namja itu lama menangis. Di belakangnya ada wanita setengah baya yang memeluk foto seorang namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum.

Namja kecil itu membungkuk setelah menyerahkan guci abu itu pada seorang wanita muda yang merupakan petugas tempat penyimpanan abu kremasi tersebut. Dia kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan kemudian wanita setengah baya tadi meletakkan foto yang dipegangnya pada tempat khusus yang telah disediakan. Disamping foto-foto lain.

Puluhan orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam menjabat tangan keduanya, membisikkan kata-kata duka cita dan juga dukungan untuk bisa menerima apa yang terjadi adalah kehendak Tuhan. Menenangkan memang, namun tak cukup untuk membuat namja kecil itu merubah ekspresinya.

Malam dengan cepat datang menggantikan siang yang seharian tadi terus diselimuti mendung dan gerimis. Para pelayat pun sudah pulang semua dan hanya menyisakan tiga orang saja di sana.

"Li Xu, upacaranya sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, Mama sudah tertidur sedari tadi." ucap seorang wanita yang beberapa tahun lebih tua itu pada si namja kecil yang bernama Li Xu itu.

"Cece dan Mama pulang saja dahulu. Aku masih ingin di sini. Kui Xian pasti kesepian kalau ditinggal sendirian." kata Li Xu. Wanita itu menghela napasnya. Di elusnya punggung rapuh Li Xu lalu pergi untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Sekarang tinggallah namja itu sendirian, matanya menatap cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. "Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku, Kui Xian? Padahal sebentar lagi kita..." Li Xu tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya karena tangisnya yang sudah terlanjur pecah.

**:: Heartbeat ::**

Seorang namja tinggi pucat baru saja akan memasuki mobil ketika matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang datang ke tempat yang baru di kunjunginya.

"Noona, siapa dia?" tanyanya pada wanita yang sedang membuka pintu mobil di seberangnya.

Wanita itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk adiknya. Matanya membulat. "Cepat masuk mobil! Aku akan menemuinya sebentar. Kau jangan ikut!" perintahnya.

Namja itu mengerutkan dahinya heran. Namun tetap saja diikutinya perintah dari kakak perempuannya. Matanya melihat dari jauh apa yang dilakukan kakak perempuannya dengan namja tadi. Lagi-lagi dia mengerutkan dahinya saat kakaknya memeluk hangat namja itu.

DEG... DEG... DEG...

'Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar begini?' pikirnya. Di remasnya dada kirinya, tempat jantungnya berada.

BLAAMMM...

Namja itu sedikit terlonjak saat pintu mobil di tutup oleh kakaknya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa... masih sakit?" tanya kakaknya panik. Namja itu hanya menggeleng.

"Noona, siapa sebenarnya orang yang tadi datang ke persemayaman Kui Xian?" tanya namja itu setelah mobil berjalan.

Sang noona menghela napas, "Dia... Adalah tunangan Kui Xian. Sebenarnya mereka akan menikah tahun depan. Tapi..." wanita itu menggantung kata-katanya.

"Ahra noona, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku harus menemuinya. Setidaknya aku harus mengucapkan sesuatu padanya." marah namja itu.

"Kau mau mengatakan apa, hah? Kau mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Itu hanya akan semakin melukainya, Kyuhyun-ah." bentak wanita itu. "Lagi pula, dia pasti akan mengiramu sebagai Kui Xian. Aku tak mau dia berharap terlalu banyak. Sudah cukup dia terluka." lanjutnya.

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi dalam mobil itu. Semuanya masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

**:: Heartbeat ::**

"Xie xie..." seorang wanita paruh baya menutup pintu rumahnya setelah mengantarkan dokter keluar. Dari matanya mengalir likuid bening.

"Apa yang harus Mama lakukan, Li Xu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi saat putra bungsunya bangun lalu berteriak histeris memanggil-manggil nama 'Kui Xian' dan membahas-bahas tentang pernikahan. Dada wanita yang memiliki dua orang putra itu berdenyut sakit saat mengingat perkataan dokter.

"Keadaan mental Li Xu yang begitu terguncang yang membuatnya seperti ini, Nyonya. Memang hal itu tidak setiap waktu terjadi, hanya saja... Saya menyarankan untuk mengirimnya ke psikiater atau Anda bisa menjauhkan putra Anda dari hal-hal yang bisa mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya itu." saran dokter keluarga mereka.

Wanita itu membelai wajah putranya yang kini telah tertidur setelah di suntik dengan obat penenang oleh dokter. "Tidak mungkin aku membawa Li Xu ke psikiater, putraku tidak gila." kata wanita itu. Tangannya beralih mengambil handphone yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur Li Xu.

"Ni Hao. Dong Hai, ini Mama. Bisakah, kau membawa Li Xu bersamamu?"

**:: Heartbeat ::**

"Kyuhyun-ah... Bogoshipo..." teriak namja bergigi kelinci pada namja chingunya saat mereka baru bertemu di Incheon International Airport.

"Na do bogoshipo, Minnie hyung." balas Kyuhyun sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin atau yang biasa di panggil Minnie itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa sudah baikan? Apa kau masih merasakan sakit?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku sudah sehat sekarang." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah, pokoknya kita harus merayakan ini nanti. Sekarang kita pulang dulu, ne? Kau pasti lelah." kata Sungmin sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari bandara.

'Kenapa... Aku merasa ada yang berbeda?' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**:: Heartbeat ::**

"Dong Hae-ah, apa kondisi Ryeowook begitu mengkhawatirkan? Kenapa Umma sampai mengirimnya ke sini?" tanya seorang namja cantik pada namja tampan di sampingnya. Tangannya sibuk menggendong anak lelaki berusia sekitar 1 tahunan.

"Entahlah Eunhyuk-ah, aku juga belum tau pasti. Waktu tunangannya meninggal, Minho kan sedang sakit. Jadi aku tidak bisa datang ke pemakamannya. Setelah itu pun, pekerjaan di kantor menumpuk." jawab Dong Hae tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Matanya sibuk mengamati orang yang keluar dari pintu kedatangan Incheon International Airport.

"Li Xu..." teriaknya ketika sudah menemukan sosok yang di carinya.

"Dong Hai gege... In He gege... aku merindukan kalian..." jawab Li Xu.

Dong Hae segera memeluk dongsaeng satu-satunya itu erat. Sedikit khawatir dengan keadaannya. Setelah itu, gantian Eunhyuk yang memeluk adik iparnya tersebut. Sementara si anak berpindah ke gendongan Appanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Li Xu? Kau tambah manis saja." kata Eunhyuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, gege. Hai Minho titi, kau sudah bertambah besar saja sekarang." kata Li Xu sambil mengelus kepala keponakannya.

"Juchi... juchi..." si kecil Minho melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Li Xu. Minta di gendong. Li Xu dengan segera mengambil Minho dari gendongan gegenya.

"Juchi?" tanya Li Xu tak mengerti.

"Ahjushi, Li Xu... Kau kan pamannya Minho. Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan bahasa Korea." kata Eunhyuk.

"Ah Ahjusshi... Tenang saja In He gege, aku tidak lupa dengan bahasa Korea. Aku dilahirkan di sini, dan setidaknya aku pernah tinggal beberapa tahun sebelum Papa dan Mama pindah ke China." jawab Li Xu.

"Panggil kakak iparmu Eunhyuk hyung! Jangan gunakan 'gege' di sini. Dan kau, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Ryeowook. Lee Ryeowook. Arasseo?" tanya Dong Hae.

Li Xu terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengerti, Dong Hae hyung." jawabnya akhirnya. "Ah, aku sudah lapar. Ayo kita pulang, hyung. Tolong bawakan koperku, ya?" pinta Li Xu, atau bisa kita sebut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berjalan duluan sambil menggendong Minho yang rupanya senang memainkan topi pendora Ryeowook.

"Dong Hae-ah, sepertinya Ryeowook baik-baik saja." bisik Eunhyuk.

"Molla, umma pasti punya maksud mengirim Ryeowook kesini. Kita lihat saja nanti." balas Donghae. Dengan berbisik pula.

"Hyungdeul, ayo cepat!" ajak Ryeowook tak sabar.

"N-ne Ryeowook-ah." jawab Eunhyuk dan Dong Hae bersamaan.

...

...

...

_Dan sebenarnya, saat ini lah takdirmu dimulai. Kau sendiri yang akan menentukan bagaimana takdirmu nanti. Kau akan memilih, antara tetap mengingat masa lalumu atau melupakan masa lalumu dan meraih masa depan. Tentu dengan perjuangan dan mungkin pengorbanan yang baru. Tapi yang pasti kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan barumu. Jadi, mana yang akan kau pilih?_

**TBC or END?**

Bagaimana readerdeul? Jelek kah? Emm... emang sih ini genrenya Angst, tapi saya pinginnya heppi ending. Kalau menurut kalian gimana? Review ne chingudeul?

Thanks a lot for reviewer my previous KyuWook fict, MISTAKE:

**park chaesoo, zakurafrezee, TabiWook, , man min mi, fiewook, park min mi, N.s aka I.v, Kyute EvilMagnae, aidagracilla29, Rara19Park, Kim Sooyeon, SparKSomniA0321, AiiuRyeong9, Guest, , Kiki Craft, choRyeoni, yws, Pinky05KwmS, santysomnia, ryeo ryeo ryeong**

Luv u all...

Happy new year...


	2. My Heartbeat

**:: Heartbeat ::**

**~Chapter 1~**

Pair: KyuWook

Slight : KyuMin, KuiXu (Kui Xian x Li Xu), HaeHyuk, ZhouRy

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rate: T

Disclaimer: All cast is belong to them self, this fict is belong to me!

Waning: YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. Boleh ngeBash cerita tapi dilarang keras NgeBash Cast! **DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ**

Anyeong yeoreobeun... Author balik dengan membawa Chapter 1. Banyak yg tanya kenapa author gag masukin Yeppa dalam fict ini? Semua itu karena author adalah seorang YWS tingkat akut yg tidak bisa menemukan pair lain yg cocok sama Yeppa kecuali sama Wookie oppa... Takutnya ntar malah jadi YeWook lagi ni fict... Dan sekarang Author lagi jatuh cinta sama KyuWook couple, makanya gag ada Yeppa di sini. Okey, enough! Lets go to the story...

**:: Heartbeat ::**

"Ya! Ryeowook-ah... Kenapa makananmu hanya kau aduk-aduk saja seperti itu?" bentak Donghae. Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Lee memang selalu diawali dengan sarapan bersama.

"Ah hyung, aku benar-benar bosan. Tidak bisakah kau mencarikanku pekerjaan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kau... bosan hanya di rumah berdua denganku dan Minho, Ryeowook-ah?" kata Eunhyuk pelan. Membuat lawan bicaranya itu gugup karena merasa bersalah.

"Bu-Bukan begitu, hyung... Eunhyuk hyung sangat baik, dan Minho juga sangat lucu. Hajiman, aku sungguh tidak melakukan apa pun di rumah. Itu yang membuatku bosan..." jawab Ryeowook sambil menunduk.

Semuanya hening. Bahkan si kecil Minho yang biasanya selalu 'berkicau' pun sekarang hanya diam memandangi orang-orang dewasa di sekelilingnya. Kepalanya miring ke kiri dan kekanan sesuai dengan arah pandangannya pada eomma, appa, dan samchon-nya.

"Arasseo, nanti biar aku carikan pekerjaan yang tepat buatmu. Sekarang habiskan makananmu dulu." kata Donghae memecah keheningan.

"Benarkah? Hyung, _wo ai ni_!" seru Ryeowook. Matanya berbinar terang mendengar kata-kata Donghae.

"Ryeowook-ah, bagaimana kalau hari ini kau temani hyung jalan-jalan? Belanja keperluan Minho, ne?" ajak Eunhyuk. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias dari Ryeowook.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah Ryeowook, namun kemudian mereka berdua memudarkan senyumnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa mereka sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sama.

"Emm... Ryeowook-ah, ba-bagaimana kabar tu- tunanganmu?" tanya Eunhyuk terbata-bata.

Ryeowook memandang Eunhyuk dengan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kui Xian? Ah, dia sedang mengurus perusahaannya di Jepang. Makanya, mama mengirimku ke sini, supaya aku tidak kesepian. Entahlah, sampai sekarang dia tidak menelponku. Awas saja kalau ketemu nanti, aku akan menghajarnya!" jawab Ryeowook. Lalu ia tersenyum memandang cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Kini ia kembali sibuk dengan si kecil Minho yang rupanya sangat manja pada Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tercekat. Mereka memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan khawatir. Mereka tau, ada yang tidak beres dengan Ryeowook, dan sekarang mereka mengerti alasan umma Donghae mengirim Ryeowook ke Korea.

**:: Heartbeat ::**

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau bilang akan mentraktirku. Kau tidak lupa kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar, mengingat-ingat apa yang dijanjikan pada namjachingunya itu. Setelah beberapa lama, dia akhirnya ingat. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Nah, My prince, kau mau apa. Hm?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya heran. "Biasanya kau memanggilku 'princess'. Kenapa sekarang jadi 'prince'? Kau tidak selingkuh kan?" Tanya Sungmin marah.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan perkataan Sungmin. Biasanya dia tak pernah salah memanggil Sungmin, tapi kenapa sekarang... "A-aku hanya salah beberapa huruf saja, hyung. Kenapa kau menuduhku selingkuh begitu?" rajuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Kyuhyun, "Mianhae. Itu karena aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau tidak boleh selingkuh, ne?" tanya Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam diam. Pikirannya masih sibuk mempertanyakan kenapa dia memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan 'prince'. Bukan kesalahan yang besar sebenarnya, tapi dia merasa sangat familiar dengan panggilan itu.

Kyuhyun memisahkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sungmin, "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya lagi.

Sungmin tampak berpikir keras. "Emmm... bagaimana kalau boneka bunny saja?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah boneka bunny-mu sudah banyak, hyung? Kau mau lagi?" Sungmin mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke toko boneka yang biasanya?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Kajja!" teriak Sungmin.

Tak sampai 30 menit, mereka sudah sampai di toko boneka yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Atau bisa dibilang ini adalah istana boneka. Karena bangunan dua lantai itu sungguh dipenuhi dengan beraneka jenis boneka. Dari yang ukurannya kecil hingga yang super besar. Sebenarnya di situ tidak hanya boneka saja, namun juga berbagai kebutuhan untuk kado atau pesta ulang tahun dan juga mainan anak kecil lainnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang seperti anak kecil, berlarian untuk melihat-lihat boneka. Pandangan Kyuhyun terhenti pada kumpulan boneka berbentuk jerapah yang tertata rapi di sudut ruangan. Di balik boneka kelinci kesukaan Sungmin.

DEG... DEG... DEG...

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya. Matanya menoleh kesekeliling, mencari entah apa. Yang pasti dia hanya ingin memastikan apa yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Namun karena tak mendapati siapa pun, akhirnya dia melihat boneka jerapah itu lagi. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sebuah boneka jerapah yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Kau sedang melihat apa, Kyuhyunie?"

Suara Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan boneka jerapah ini? Bukankah ini kesukaanmu?" tanyanya.

Sungmin kembali mengernyitkan dahinya entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini. "Kau aneh sekali hari ini, Kyuhyun-ah. Tadi kau memanggilku prince padahal kau selalu memanggilku princess sebelumnya. Lalu sekarang, kau bilang aku suka boneka jerapah? Bukankah kau sudah tau kalau kesukaanku itu boneka bunny, bukan jerapah." kata Sungmin panjang lebar.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terhenyak. Dengan cepat ia menutupi rasa terkejutnya. "Aigoo... Kenapa hari ini Minnie hyungku jadi sensitif sekali sih? Aku hanya menawarkan alternatif lain selain bunny. Aku kira boneka girrafe ini tidak terlalu jelek." Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap ragu pada Kyuhyun, "Memang lucu, tapi aneh saja menyukai boneka jerapah seperti ini." jawab Sungmin.

"Ya sudah lah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah menemukan boneka kesukaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengembalikan boneka berbentuk jerapah itu ke tempatnya.

"Ne... ini. Otte?" Sungmin menunjukkan sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

"Bagus. Lihat giginya, muncul dua begitu. Sama sepertimu." canda Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?" teriak Sungmin tak terima.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli, "Kajja! Kita bayar ini dan segera makan. Aku benar-benar sudah lapar." Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangan kirinya di sekeliling bahu Sungmin.

"Tapi kita harus membelikan kado untuk Sungjin dulu, ne?" Sungmin memasang wajah memelasnya yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun luluh. Belum sempat mereka melangkah, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang menarik-narik ujung celananya.

"Huh, anak siapa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil merendahkan tubuhnya. Melihat dengan seksama namja kecil yang sedang merangkak itu.

"Omo, kenapa kau ada di sini adik kecil?" Sungmin menggendong bocah itu setelah meletakkan boneka bunny-nya di lantai. Anak kecil itu terlihat mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya dia mau kau gendong, Kyu." kata Sungmin sambil menyerahkan anak itu pada Kyuhyun.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun menggendong anak itu. "Huh, menyusahkan saja." gerutunya. Kembali anak itu mencondongkan tubuhnya pada tumpukan boneka di belakang Kyuhyun. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai boneka bulat berwarna hijau yang rupanya berbentuk katak itu.

"Kau mau ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eurl... Eurl..." balas anak itu tidak jelas. Sungmin memilihkan boneka yang ukurannya kira-kira dapat di genggam oleh tangan kecil bocah itu. Anak itu menerima dengan senang boneka katak yang diberikan oleh Sungmin.

"Kau senang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada anak itu sinis. Bukannya menjawab (karena memang belum bisa bicara), anak itu malah memukulkan bonekanya pada kepala Kyuhyun kemudian tertawa.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau?" bentak Kyuhyun. Anak kecil itu terdiam, perlahan matanya memerah. Oh tidak, sebentar lagi pasti akan menangis.

Sungmin buru-buru menyambar anak dalam gendongan Kyuhyun itu sebelum ia benar-benar menangis. "Sudah, kau bayar saja boneka itu, aku akan membawa anak ini ke bagian pengumuman." kata Sungmin.

Sungmin mendatangi petugas pengumuman, namun belum sampai pada tempat sang petugas suara tenor berteriak seraya menghampirinya. "Lee Min Ho... Ommo, ahjusshi mencarimu kemana-mana. Kenapa kau menghilang sih? Padahal hanya ditinggal sebentar." tanya pemuda bersuara tenor itu setelah berhasil menggendong Min Ho.

"Anda kenal anak ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, anak ini adalah keponakanku. Gamsahamnida." jawabnya sambil membungkuk.

"Juchi, juchi..." si kecil Minho mengarahkan boneka kodok yang dipegangnya pada Ryeowook.

"Dasar maniak kodok." kata Ryeowook sambil mengapit hidung Minho pelan menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Geurom..." pamit Sungmin.

"Ah ne, jeongmal gamsahamnida emm..."

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida, Sungmin-sshi. Ah, jeoneun Ryeowook imnida, Lee Ryeowook. Dan bocah nakal ini adalah keponakanku, Lee Min Ho."

"Anyeong Min Ho-ah. Jangan nakal lagi, ne?" kata Sungmin sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Ryeowook dan MinHo.

"Nah, sekarang kita kembali ke umma, arachi?" tanya Ryeowook yang pasti tak mendapat jawaban yang jelas dari MinHo.

**:: Heartbeat ::**

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook duduk di ruang tunggu tempat Min Ho bermain. Tadi Eunhyuk membawa Min Ho untuk bermain di _play ground _batita yang ada di dekat toko boneka. Min Ho terlihat sangat senang bermain dengan penjaga tempat itu, membiarkan umma dan samchon-nya beristirahat sejenak.

"Eunhyuk hyung, kira-kira pekerjaan apa yang akan diberikan Donghae Hyung padaku?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Emm... Molla. Ah, aku dengar kemarin sekretarisnya sedang cuti hamil. Mungkin dia akan menjadikanmu sekretarisnya." jawab Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook tampak kecewa, "Aku... Sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan pekerjaan formal seperti itu." katanya pelan.

"Wae?"

"Di Cina, aku selalu bekerja di kafe mama. Kalau tidak memasak, aku menyanyi di sana."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak coba melamar di kafe dekat sini?"

"Ah, kenapa aku tidak terpikir sebelumnya? _Xie xie, gege_..."

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mencari pekerjaan, _gege_. Aku lihat tadi ada satu kafe di ujung blok sana. Nanti _gege_ susul aku, ne? Saranghae. CHUUU..."

"Haish.. panggil aku 'hyung'." teriak Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan. Tujuannya adalah kafe yang sejak pertama melihatnya langsung menarik perhatian namja manis itu. Memang tidak terdapat tulisan bahwa kafe itu sedang mencari pegawai baru, namun mencoba tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Anyeonghaseyo..." sapa Ryeowook pada seorang pelayan di situ.

"Osso waseyo... Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan?" tanya pelayan kafe.

"Emm... bisakah aku bertemu dengan manajer kafe ini? Aku.. ingin melamar pekerjaan." jawab Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

"Setau saya kami tidak sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan. Tapi, biar aku tanyakan pada sajangnim dahulu. Changkammannyeo." ujar pelayan itu sambil meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melihat sekeliling. Kafe ini benar-benar menarik hatinya. Penyusunan tata ruang yang minimalis dan juga penyediaan buku-buku dan taman kecil di belakang kafe sangat pas dan membuat betah pengunjung. Di sudut ruangan, dekat meja kasir terdapat sebuah piano yang ukurannya tak begitu besar, membuatnya ingin segera memainkan alat musik kesukaannya itu. Belum lagi kursi-kursi dan meja yang di letakkan di luar kafe untuk pengunjung yang ingin menikmati udara bebas musim semi atau musim panas. Mereka tak perlu khawatir akan sinar matahari karena di sekitar kafe itu tumbuh pohon pohon rindang yang menaungi.

"Jung Soo sajangnim menunggu anda di ruangannya, Tuan." suara pelayan tadi membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook. Tanpa banyak bicara Ryeowook mengikuti langkah pelayan itu. Ryeowook mengetuk pintu di depannya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan yeoja tadi.

"Ne, masuk lah." suara dari dalam.

Ryeowook masuk ke ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas dan di dominasi warna putih itu. Dia terkejut mendapati bahwa manajer kafe itu ternyata adalah namja yang masih muda. Di meja kerjanya terdapat papan yang bertuliskan "PARK JUNG SOO".

"Jadi kau yang mau melamar pekerjaan di sini?" tanya namja itu.

"N-ne sajangnim." jawab Ryeowook terbata.

Jung Soo tersenyum melihat kegugupan Ryeowook, "Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Lee Ryeowook imnida." jawab Ryeowook.

Jung Soo sedikit menyipitkan matanya mendengar logat Ryeowook, "Kau... Bukan orang Korea?"

"Ah, ne... Sebenarnya saya lahir di Korea dan sempat tinggal di Korea sampai saya berumur 8 atau 9 tahun. Lalu pindah ke China mengikuti bumunim saya. Tapi saya beberapa kali ke sini untuk mengunjungi hyung saya."

Jung Soo tertawa mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook yang dirasanya terlalu formal dan kaku. "Ah, mianhae. Jadi kau mau melamar apa? Kami sudah memiliki cukup waitress dan koki di sini. Ah iya, panggil aku Leeteuk saja." kata Jung Soo lagi.

"Emm... sebenarnya saya ingin melamar menjadi penyanyi di kafe ini. Apa itu mungkin?"

"Hmm... Selama ini kami selalu memanggil penyanyi dari luar untuk _live music_ disini. Dan itu sangat menghabiskan banyak biaya. Memiliki penyanyi sendiri sepertinya ide yang bagus." kata Leeteuk. "Tapi kau harus di uji. Ayo kita keluar." ajak Leeteuk yang diikuti oleh Ryeowook.

"Mainkan sebuah lagu, dan kita lihat bagaimana respons dari pengunjung." perintah Leeteuk.

Ryeowook duduk dan mulai menautkan jari-jarinya. Dia sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa. Pengetahuannya tentang lagu Korea pun sangat terbatas. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyanyikan lagu mandarin saja. Tak dipedulikannya bagaiman hasilnya nanti.

Ting... Ting... Jemari Ryeowook mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano.

**:: Heartbeat ::**

"Ah, aku sangat lapar." keluh Kyuhyun setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi.

"Hehe, mianhae. Kali ini biar aku yang mentraktirmu, ne?" Sungmin menampakkan cengirannya. Merasa bersalah karena mengajak Kyuhyun berkeliling mencari kado untuk Sung Jin dan membuat Kyuhyun kelaparan.

"Anda ingin pesan apa, tuan?" tanya seorang waitress.

"Dua pancake daging ukuran sedang, kopi americano satu, dan..." Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya.

"Milk shake strawberry satu." tambah Sungmin.

_baby bu yao zai ku qi zhe yi mu duo me shou xi_

_jing wo zhe ni de shou bi ci dou she bu de fen li_

_mei yi ci xiang kai kou dan bu ru bao chi an jing_

_gei wo yi fen zhong zhuan xin hao hao xin shang ni de mei_

_xing fu da pei bei shang tong shi zai wo xin jiao cha_

_cuo zhe de yan lei bu neng ce shi ai de zhong liang_

_fu chu de ai shou bu hui hai qian ni de wo bu neng gei_

_bie ba wo xin ye dai zou qu gen sui_

DEG DEG... DEG DEG... DEG DEG...

Kembali Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Bahkan sekarang lebih cepat dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

_mei yi ci he ni fen kai shen shen de bei ni da bai_

_mei yi ci fang qi ni de wen rou tong ku nan yi shi huai_

_mei yi ci he ni fen kai mei yi ci kiss you good bye_

_ai qing de zi wei ci ke wo zhong yu zui ming bai_

DEG DEG DEG... DEG DEG DEG...

Kali ini detak jantungnya semakin mengeras hingga menimbulkan sakit. Kyuhyun sampai harus meremas dadanya untuk meredakan rasa sakit.

"Gwaenchana, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

"G-gwaenchana."

"Emm... ini live perform ya? Wah, suara dan permainan pianonya sangat indah. Tapi ini bukan lagu korea sepertinya." kata Sungmin mengomentari permainan seseorang di dalam sana.

"Ini lagu mandarin, Minnie hyung." jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

_xing fu da pei bei shang tong shi zai wo xin jiao cha_

_cuo zhe de yan lei bu neng ce shi ai de zhong liang_

_fu chu de ai shou bu hui hai qian ni de wo bu neng gei_

_wo cai ming bai ai zui zhen shi de zi wei_

PROOKK... PROOK... PROOOKK...

Seluruh pengunjung cafe bertepuk tangan setelah namja itu menyelesaikan penampilannya. Namja itu membungkuk berkali-kali kepada para pengunjung. Lalu pergi mengikuti namja lain masuk ke ruangan staff.

Kyuhyun melihat ke dalam cafe. Menatap namja tadi. 'Sial, dari luar sini hanya terlihat punggungnya saja.' rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Dia merasa sangat mengenali lagu itu dan suara itu. Tapi siapa?

..

..

..

"Ah, hyung. Sepertinya dompetku ketinggalan di kafe tadi." kata Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? Ayo kita ambil."

"Bukankah kau sudah di tunggu Sung Jin?"

Sungmin melirik arlojinya, "Ne, kita sudah sangat telat."

"Hyung duluan saja, nanti aku akan menyusulmu. Ne?"

"Baiklah, kau hati-hati lah. Aku pergi dulu." kata Sungmin sambil masuk ke mobilnya.

Kyuhyun segera melesat ke cafe tadi untuk mengambil dompetnya.

**:: Heartbeat ::**

Eunhyuk menunggu Ryeowook sambil menyesap moccachino pesanannya. Di pangkuannya ada Min Ho yang sedang asyik dengan boneka kataknya.

"Chogiyo... Apa anda melihat dompet saya terjatuh di sini tadi?" tanya seseorang padanya.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara. Lantas saja rasa terkejut yang amat sangat menyerangnya. Cangkir dalam genggamannya jatuh begitu saja dan menyebabkan pecahan. Untung saja moccachino yang masih lumayan panas itu tak mengenai buah hatinya.

Eunhyuk masih tak percaya dengan penglihatannya, "K-kau... K-kau..."

"Cheosongaejiman, apa anda mengenal saya?" tanya pemilik suara itu.

Belum sempat Eunhyuk menjawab, sebuah suara lain memasuki gendang telinganya, "Eunhyuk hyung... Aku diterima..." teriak Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk memucat. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan. Lidahnya pun kelu.

Namja yang berbicara dengan Eunhyuk tadi pun perlahan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak.

Ryeowook tersentak, "Ku- Kui Xian?"

~**TBC~**

Readerdeul, chapter 1 update nih. Otte? Kependekan kah? Mian, imajinasi author lagi berada di tingkat terendah. Membosankan kah? Sebenernya author juga rada kecewa sama isinya. Di sini belum ada KyuWook momment-nya sama sekali. Itu lagu di atas judulnya Kiss Goodbye. *gag tanya* Saya meleleh pas denger Ryeowook oppa nyanyi lagu ini sambil main piano.

Oya, readerdeul udah pada nonton MV Break Down SuJu-M belum? Nonton donk, please! jumlah viewernya masak masih 5juta, padahal udah 1 minggu lo...

Ukey deh, SuJu oppadeul, FIGHTING. ELF FIGHTING!

Yang udah review chapie kemarin, ada :

Yws, Kyute EvilMagnae, aidagracilla29, ryeo ryeo ryeong, yoon HyunWoon, Kim Sooyeon, ryeofha2125, fiewook, Jas merah, Rye, santysomnia, , Array' ryeowook always, Kiki Craft, man min mi, krywk, vebry, Augesteca, Naritha, ilma, Cho RyeoHyun, dhia bintang.

Jeongmal kamsahamnida...

Ayo, cekokin saya dengan review biar saya semangat bikin lanjutannya. Ne?

Saranghae...


End file.
